mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Kombat
Puzzle Kombat is a special mini-game introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception and returned for Ultimate Mortal Kombat. It is based on the famous Russian video game series, Tetris and parodies Street Fighter's similar game Super Puzzle Fighter. Gameplay Puzzle Kombat mixes fighting with Tetris-style gameplay. Two-block colored combination pieces are randomly generated but both players receive the same pieces. They come in red, blue, yellow and green. Players can arrange their horizontal and vertical positions before they touch the bottom or another piece where they will stay until broken. In order to break pieces, a Breaker must come in contact with its corresponding colored block, removing the block from the board. Sometimes, the Breaker come in pairs which results in automatic destruction upon contact. As moves are made, the characters (transformed into 'chibi-like' versions) fight one another. Another block-breaking piece is the Bomb, represented by a solid black sphere. It destroys all blocks of the color it comes in contact and pops up both kombatants, though the user receives no bonus. Through strategic placing, it is possible to chain up block breaking and create kombat, which in turn prompts the kombatant to perform their own combos. Blocks broken are transferred to the opposing player which fall from the top and pile up. Over time by breaking blocks, a Super gauge fills up. By pressing 1, players can unleash their special to buffer their own odds or attack the other player. In true Mortal Kombat fashion, each session has two or more rounds if the player adjusts settings. When the battle concludes, a Stage Fatality is automatically performed on the loser, although the nature of it is a bit more light-hearted and comical but still somewhat graphic. Characters Puzzle Kombat uses a different, smaller roster than the main game. The character models are altered and compressed to resembled 'chibified' characters in a Japanese game, similar to Puzzle Fighter and Puzzle Bubble. Each character has their own special Super. Roster *Scorpion - Jumble - Scorpion launches his Spear at the opponent, reels them in and uppercuts them in classical fashion as the target's blocks are randomly scrambled. *Sub-Zero - Freeze - Sub-Zero launches his Ice Blast as the target's blocks are frozen where they cannot be broken by any means until they thaw out completely over time. *Ermac - Levitate - Lifts and eliminates a large portion of the user's blocks *Baraka - Edger - Summons Baraka's blades down to pierce all blocks on each far side of the user's screen. *Jade - Stack - Adds a pile to the target's screen. *Raiden - Storm - Bombards the target's screen with blocks. *Nightwolf - Breaker Buster - Destroys the opponent's Busters on their screen. *Kabal - Double Bomb - Grants the user a dual-Bomb piece. *Bo' Rai Cho - Collapse - Eliminates a good portion of the user's pile. *Mileena - Drill - Summons Mileena's sai to eliminate the middle most blocks in a straight line. *Kenshi - Invisible - Renders the opponent's pile invisible. *Sindel - Arrange - Rearranges the user's blocks so that all pieces are stacked right to each other of the same color. Category:Mini Games Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Glossary